


His Butler, Busy

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Light Bondage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Sebastian is busy and Ciel is a brat.





	His Butler, Busy

I sighed putting down my papers, I was bored. I could call Sebastian I thought or I could go to him. I'd been stuck in this room all day, and I wanted to stretch my legs, so I got up and walked to the most likely place I'd find him. The kitchen. He was there of course, I could hear him shouting at Bard. The idiot had probably been trying to cook with a flame-thrower again, I shook my head and waited.

 

The door opened suddenly.

 

"Young master?" Bard asked looking down at me. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

 

"It's my manor isn't it? A better question would be what is my chef doing leaving the kitchen?" I didn't really care, I was glad now me and Sebastian could be alone.

 

"Sebastian sent me to help Finny, he wants to do the food himself." He was scratching his neck. It was painfully obvious he was trying to hide whatever mistake he'd made... Sebastian wouldn't send him away for no reason. I however couldn't care less about it right at that minute because I just caught a glimpse of Sebastian through the door.

 

The kitchen was hot and he was sweating slightly his tail coat had been removed and his sleeves rolled up to reveal his hairless forearms.

 

"Alright." I said stepping out of Bard's way and into the kitchen, I could hear him speed off behind me.

 

"You shouldn’t be down here."Sebastian said not looking up. I rolled my eyes walking over and peeking into the bowl. I reached up and scooped some onto my finger before placing it into my mouth, licking and sucking, not breaking eye contact - I even threw in a moan for good measure. He raised an eyebrow.

 

"You shouldn't eat raw ingredients."

 

I jumped on to the counter and tutted.

 

"You always tell me what I shouldn't do. You know what you _should_ do?" I smirked sticking out my foot to run my toe along his thigh.

 

"And what would that be Ciel?"

 

"Me." I replied hooking my leg around him in an attempt to pull him in; he didn't move, just put his bowl to the side. He reached out grabbing me and sliding me closer to him. I smirked, he was so easy. He lent down to kiss me but it was only brief - I tried pulling him back down but he shook his head.

 

"No, not right now, I'm busy." He kissed me on the nose and went to grab the bowl.

 

"What do you mean no?" I growled.

 

"I mean I was doing something before you came in and I intend to finish it."

 

"I'm your master you must do what I say!"

 

"Okay then."

 

"What?"

 

"Order me to have sex with you."

 

"I... Why won't you just... Ugh. You're such a bastard." I turned from him irritated.

 

"Don't pout, you know I can't resist you when you pout." He chuckled.

 

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job."

 

"It's called self control... you would do well to learn some."

 

"Shut up."

 

"And maybe some manners too." Whatever, if he didn't want to fuck me I'd just _make_ him want to.

 

"Maybe you should teach me some." I said moving closer to him.

 

"Mmm... Perhaps I'll teach you patience first." I frowned, he could be a right prick sometimes.

 

"You're welcome to stay, I just have some other things to take care of, okay?" No, it wasn't okay, I needed taking care of, it wasn't _fair_. He's my butler, shouldn't _my_ needs come before every thing else. After almost 10 minutes of trying to seduce him I let out an exasperated sigh, I'd hoped it wouldn’t come to this.

 

"Please?" I said holding his arm. He sighed.

 

"Ciel as much as I love to hear you beg, I've already told you I'm busy and the more you pester me the less likely I am to give you what you want."

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise my presence was so annoying."

 

"You know that's not what I meant."

 

"Yes it is. If you really liked me you would want to fuck me."

 

"Ciel you're being a brat!"

 

"No I'm not. _You’re_ being a prick! You don't really love me! If you did you'd actually want to spend time with me and pay attention to me." He shook his head picking me up. I smiled, I knew if I called his love into question we'd get somewhere. I knew he loved me really.

 

*** * ***

 

Once in my room he stripped me quickly. ' _I've really got him worked up._ ' I smirked. He brought out some ropes, we hadn't used them in a while but that didn't mean I was opposed to them. I let him lay me down and tie my wrists together to the headboard, and my legs to the end stretching them wide. ' _Finally some attention_.' He remained fully clothed as he climbed onto the bed settling himself between my legs. He began kissing up my ankle biting, licking and sucking his way up my leg until his hair tickled my privates, before moving on and doing the other leg. Maybe it was the wait but even these fairly simple touches were enough to get me very hard, very quickly.

 

I thrust my hips up a clear indicator to what I want and he looked up, amusement evident on his face before he swallowed down my member. Bobbing his head up and down while I thrust up in time with him.

 

"Sebas..." I was cut off by the feel of something around my dick. I looked down at it and him – a _cockring_ , that utter bastard! I'd hardly noticed his missing weight until he was gone. I felt a kiss being pressed to my forehead.

 

"You know I love you but you've been an insufferable brat and I really am quite busy."

 

"You can't just _leave_ me."

 

"Yes I can. You see, I am your butler, I am to teach you how to be a proper Earl. What kind of butler would I be if I neglected to teach you patience and respect?"

 

"What kind of butler would tie his master to the bed and just leave him, and who exactly needs to be reminded about respect considering you are the servant and I am the Earl."

 

"The kind of butler who knows his master secretly enjoys it. You need to understand you can't have everything you want and respect that when other people are busy. You can't just expect them to drop everything to deal with you - and if you are going to play those games Ciel remember you are the human and I am the demon." He flashed his fangs to get the point across.

 

"Now I'll be back when I'm done. If you have accepted your punishment like the stubborn little Earl I know you are, I'll let you cum. That however is not to say that I will fuck you... unless I feel you have been especially good or if I am in a good mood." He lent down to kiss my head again. "Remember your word?" He murmured into my ear, I nodded. "Good boy, I'll be back later."

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second chapter to this later so we can find out what happens later.


End file.
